Nori
Nori was a Dwarf of Durin's folk who lived in the northern Blue Mountains in Thorin's Halls and later the restored Lonely Mountain. He had two brothers named Dori and Ori, and was a remote kinsman of Thorin Oakenshield. His hood was purple, he played the flute, and he was very fond of regular and plentiful meals like his hobbit friend, Bilbo Baggins. Biography Nori was the brother of Dori and Ori. Both Nori and Dori were capable flutists, and seem to have carried their flutes with them. Both these apparent brothers also shared Bilbo's liking for regular meals. Before the Quest for the Lonely Mountain, Nori lived in Thorin's home in the northern Blue Mountains with his two brothers. The Quest for the Lonely Mountain In TA 2941, Nori and his two brothers became part of Thorin and Company befriending Bilbo Baggins and traveling with him in search of Smaug's treasure in the Lonely Mountain. After their experience in Goblin-town when the company was pursued by Wargs and Orcs and forced to climb up into some trees, Nori was the first realize that Bilbo had been left on the ground and pointed him out to his brother Dori who rescued Bilbo. Nori did little to distinguish himself during the Dwarves's adventures in the wild, though he shared the same array of experiences as the others of the Company: captured in turn by Trolls, Goblins, Spiders, and Elves, they eventually reached the distant Lonely Mountain and recovered it for Durin's Folk. Afterwards he remained in the Kingdom under the Mountain, and Glóin reported that he was still there seventy-seven years later, at the time of the War of the Ring. Nori fought in and survived the Battle of the Five Armies and returned to the Lonely Mountain realm where he established himself and grew rich. During the War of the Ring, Nori was still living in Lonely Mountain, and possibly fought in the Battle of Dale against the Easterlings. His date of death is unknown.The Hobbit Etymology Nori was one of the Dwarves named in the old Norse poem Völuspá. His name means "little scrap". He was also a Dwarf from Norse mythology and the name means "Peewee". Portrayal in adaptations Films The Hobbit (1977 animated film) In the 1977 Rankin/Bass The Hobbit, the voice of Nori is provided by Jack DeLeon. The Hobbit (films) In Peter Jackson's ''Hobbit'' trilogy, Nori is played by Jed Brophy. Nori is the only member of Thorin and Company to notice Bilbo escaping in Goblin-town, but he does not see Bilbo fall into Gollum's lair. The studio released the following description of Nori in the films: "Perhaps the most elusive member of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Nori is often in trouble with the Dwarvish authorities. Deciding it might be a good time to leave town, he readily joins the Quest for the Lonely Mountain, not realizing the journey ahead may well lead him into far more trouble than he has left behind. Nobody ever quite knows what the quick-witted and wily Nori is up to, except that it's guaranteed to be dodgy and quite possibly illegal. Despite rarely seeing eye-to-eye with his brothers Dori and Ori, he is nonetheless immensely loyal and will protect them by whatever means possible." Radio The Hobbit (1968 radio series) In the BBC's The Hobbit (1968 radio series), the voice of Nori is provided by Antony Viccars. The Hobbit (1979 radio series) In the Mind's Eye's version of The Hobbit, the voice of Nori is provided by an unknown actor. Voice Dubbing actors Gallery norimace.jpg|Close up of Nori's mace norifigure.jpg|Nori figurine manufactured by Games Workshop H-1-0240-nori-dori.jpg|Nori (left) as he appears in the 1977 animated version of The Hobbit Nori.jpg|Nori Middle-earth-nori.jpg|Nori of Thorin's company Nori-LOTRO.JPG|Nori from The Lord of the Rings Online References External link * es:Nori de:Nori pl:Nori ru:Нори Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: There and Back Again Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters